


edd is kind of a rope bunny (and tords a crossdresser)

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom tord, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edd loves having his hair pulled fucking fight me, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, I think this is bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Teasing, Top Edd, Tord is a bottom okay there is no debate, also Tord likes being called a slut, anyway, dirty talk?? humiliation ??, don't know what kink that is, gonna be a chapter 2, he a pretty dominant bottom tho, its half and half really sometimes hes submissive and other times nah, pretty sure it is, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: Tord and Edd do the deed in 2 chapters and they're kinky and snuggly, that's it, that's the fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> djkslhfka im still weird about writing smut ha h

"Tord, c-can you p-please fucking m-move-" Edd began, cutting off with a gasp and a soft moan as the Norwegian currently sitting on his dick gave a rough tug to his hair. He whimpered, trying to buck his hips up, though the rope tying his feet to the bed made it pretty damn difficult.

"I'll move when you beg for it~" Tord murmured, leaning down to gently bite at Edd's lip, before kissing him. The darker haired male whined, frustratedly trying to lift his hands up to cup Tord's cheeks and demand he move, however the handcuffs around his wrists didn't help one bit.

"T-that's a bottom t-thing, and I'm n-not a bottom-" 

"Begging isn't just for bottoms, Eddy! Begging is for everyone, including _you."_

Edd huffed, eyebrows furrowing as he rolled his eyes, though Tord couldn't tell because of the blindfold. He knew his boyfriend was right, and Edd had _begged_ for Tord to stop teasing and just ride his damn dick before. _Still._

He liked making Tord beg. Seeing the Norwegian all flushed, eyes half lidded, mouth hanging open as he practically drooled, pleading that Edd do more. Whining and whimpering, desperately digging his fingernails into the taller males shoulders, legs tightly wrapped around Edd's waist. He loved the look on Tord's face when he had the smaller male craving every single little touch.

It was adorable.

Edd begging though...

It was just embarrassing.. even if he did like it. A lot. He pretended not to of course, but Tord was well aware of the fact the his dominant enjoyed being made to beg from time to time.

"C'mon Edd.. pleeeeaseeee..for me..?"

"You're begging f-for me to beg, you realize this r-right?" 

"Huh. Guess you're right-" 

Edd snorted, starting to giggle, only to cut off and moan, as Tord yanked at his hair. The Norwegian lightly began to move his hips up and down, drawing all sorts of noises from Edd, the taller male squirming underneath him.

"O-oh goodness, p-please don't stop, f-feels good-" 

The Norwegian chirped softly, picking up his pace, and teasingly gripping at the cola lovers hair. He leaned down ever so slightly, nipping and sucking at Edd's neck lovingly.

"Mmm, Tord, that f-feels good, this feels s-so good, you're s-such a good boy, such a g-good little _slut."_

A shiver ran up the Norwegians spine, a soft moan falling from his lips. Edd purred, silently wishing he could see Tord's expression. He knew his boyfriend found great pleasure in being praised, and yet called a dirty slut at the same time.

"Hehe, I c-can tell you like that.." The taller cooed, more praises tumbling out, Tord picking up his pace, moving up and down faster, and faster as he grew more desperate.

The frequency of Tord's moans increased, and Edd could tell the smaller male was getting close. Which, was honestly a good thing, Edd didn't think he could hold out much longer either, everything just felt so _good._

Weakly, Edd attempted to buck his hips up again, Tord making a higher pitched noise, finishing almost immediately. He kept moving just long enough for Edd to finish too, panting and slowly pulling off his boyfriend, collapsing next to him.

Tord took a moment to catch his breath, before removing the blindfold, handcuffs, and ropes that had held Edd down. He sleepily kissed his boyfriends lips, Edd exhaustedly shifting them around to spoon Tord, pulling the covers over them. They didn't bother to clean up the mess the sex had made, they'd get to that tomorrow.

For now, the two happily snuggled under the blankets, muttering soft "I love you's", and drifting off into a warm peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erhkglshdklnklnk "am I gay" "yes" "date me" "okay.. im not gay tho" 
> 
> shes so stupid bout time I became a morosexual

"Tooooord, come out of the closet, I wanna see what you're wearing-" Edd whined, fidgeting, and squirming from the bed. Tord had tied his feet down, and handcuffed his hands to the bed again, just as the night before. They'd left out the blindfold this time, as the cola lover needed his eyes to observe Tord's outfit.

The Norwegian snorted, pushing the closet door open and stepping out. He held his arms out, twirling so that Edd could get a full view his attire. He was wearing an unbelievably short green dress, that just barely covered the girly panties he was wearing. Edd's face flushed a little, a toothy grin making it's way onto his face.

He found it adorable when Tord crossdressed for him.

He'd never really been into it before, but the moment Tord had started dressing up for him, wearing all sorts of dresses, skirts, stockings etc, he'd found himself craving more and more of his Norwegian boyfriends crossdressing habits.

"Sooooo, how do I look..?"

"Amazing, as always. Now get over here and ride me." 

"Ohh, c'mon, you didn't even say please, Eddy. I thought you had more manners then that~" Tord teasingly hummed, moving his hands down to play with the hem of his dress. Edd huffed from his place on the bed, fidgeting more, and sticking his tongue out.

"Pleeeeease get over here and ride me... there. Better?"

"Could use some work, but it'll suffice." 

The cola lover snorted, purring eagerly as Tord crawled onto the bed, pulling off his panties and throwing them aside. The Norwegian carefully shifted himself onto Edd, minding the ropes that were keeping him tied down.

"Ready?" 

"Mhm, I am. You? You didn't seem to prepare yourself or anything-"

"Did it in the closet." Tord replied, dropping his hips down before Edd could say another word. The cola lover gasped, purring louder and letting out a soft moan. The Norwegian giggled softly, leaning forward and tangling his fingers into Edd's hair, tightly gripping the dark brown locks.

"Mmm, pull.. " Edd murmured, Tord gently kissing his nose.

"Gonna make you wait for it." 

"Tooooord.." 

"You know you like it, you fucking rope bunny. You love being all tied up, unable to move, and make me do what you want. You love being restrained, anticipating my touch. And it's so cute~" 

Edd whined at the teasing, moaning again and bucking his hips up. Tord was right, he loved it, he loved being tied up and forced to wait. He couldn't explain the pleasure he found in it, but it made him feel hot and bothered in an all new sense.

"Mmmm, look at you.. you're so desperate, it's so precious."

Tord gently moved himself up at down, still refusing to pull at Edd's hair, just tightly gripping it, clutching it in his small fists. It was infuriating, but it felt good at the same time. It was this little tingling sensation, this little itch that needed to be scratched.

"P-please p-pull, Tord.." 

The Norwegian giggled, panting as he continued to move himself, biting at his own lip. "I'm t-thinking about it.. be patient.." 

Edd whined, struggling weakly against his restraints, moaning loudly as they restricted his movement, Gosh, he loved it, he _loved_ it. It was just so damn good, he never wanted it to stop.

Finally, Tord gave a soft tug to Edd's hair, the cola lover immediately crying out, purring in pleasure. "P-please, please more, b-be a good boy, p-pull again-" 

The Norwegian listened, muttering a quiet "yes, sir" and beginning to yank at Edd's dark hair, causing the taller to moan, and purr, trying and failing to move himself. He could feel Tord getting close, an idea slowly coming to mind.

"T-Tord, w-wait.. stop.. stop.." 

"H-hm..?" Tord whimpered, quickly coming to a stop, stilling his hips completely. He looked scared, fearing that he'd hurt Edd in some way, maybe pulled his hair too hard.

"Shhh, shhh, you're g-good, you didn't do anything wrong! J-just.. can you untie me..?"

The Norwegian tilted his head, giving Edd a confused look, though it also managed to come off adorably aroused, considering he was still on Edd's dick. Slowly, Tord obeyed, holding back a noise as he pulled off of Edd, removing the ropes, and handcuffs.

"Y-you okay..?" He asked, gasping as the cola lover sat up in an instant, pushing Tord down and pinning him to the bed. He smirked at the Norwegian, purring low in his throat as he leaned down, nipping at Tord's ear.

"I'm fine. I j-just thought I'd fuck you, instead of making you do all the work... you did dress up all nice and pretty for m-me.. it's only fair I reward you for it~"

The Norwegians face flushed significantly darker, a flustered moan leaving him as Edd carefully pushed in. The cola lover started moving at a gentle pace, Tord's legs shakily wrapping around his waist.

"Mmm, hehe.. look at you, my good boy, my good slut, s-submitting so easily.. you love to tease me when you're on top, riding m-me, getting a-all the control for once.." 

Tord moaned louder, hands tangling themselves in Edd's hair again, gripping and gently tugging. The cola lover purred, grinding into Tord rougher, pleased with the reaction he received.

The Norwegian whimpered, turning his head a little to bite into the pillow, hands still clawing at Edd's hair. The taller found it absolutely adorable, and he couldn't resist leaning down to bite Tord's neck, sucking marks onto it and whispering more praises.

"So, so g-good for me, I love it.. I l-love it so much, you adorable fucking s-slut~" 

Tord gasped a little, breath hitching, Edd seeming to hit that one little spot inside of him. The smaller male stiffened up, eyes fluttering shut as he finished. The cola lover purred, moaning and giving one more particularly hard thrust before finishing as well.

The two sat, panting for a few moments, before Tord's eyes opened and Edd pulled out, laying down next to his boyfriend. The Norwegian quickly snuggled close to him, laying his head on Edd's chest.

"Mmm.. we should r-really start cleaning up right away after sex.." He murmured, accent thicker then normal due to his sleepiness. Edd giggled, gently patting Tord's head and nodding in agreement.

"We'll clean up soon.. let's just.. nap first." 

"Mmm.. okay.. I love yooou.." Tord's voice slurred, the smaller already falling asleep. Edd purred, once again pulling the covers over them, closing his eyes and beginning to drift off as well.

"I love you too.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get shoved so far into the friendzone jeez

**Author's Note:**

> uwu 
> 
> uwu is the right way to end things shhhhhhhhh


End file.
